Happy New Year
by insanedairyfarmer
Summary: Six minutes can make a difference. Oneshot.


**Back again, with a nice little one-shot for you.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Rush or the song used. Belongs to Network Ten and Enrique Iglesias respectively. But the plot's mine!**

It was New Years Eve, and the Tactical Response team had thankfully been given the night and the next day off. The team had agreed to meet at the investment property Michael and Shannon had brought. On the wall in the large living room, Shannon had tacked up a banner reading "HAPPY NEW YEAR 2011", complete with glitter and all.

It was 11:54pm, and everyone was dancing and chatting happily. Lawson was in a deep conversation with Tash and Kerry about the standards of first aid courses, Leon was fiddling with the laptop providing their music with Josh providing 'constructive criticism', while Michael and Audrey were trying to out-dance Christian and his wife Annie.

Unusually for her, Shannon was sitting quietly, nursing a can of Jack Daniel's, staring off into space. Stella noticed this, and had a quick word to Leon, who grinned and nodded. Stella crossed the room and stood in front of Shannon, when the fast dance music stopped suddenly and a slow song started.

_Would you dance  
If I asked you to dance?_

Stella held out her hand expectantly, which Shannon took. The younger woman pulled Shannon off her chair and led her towards the cleared space in the middle of the room.

_Would you run  
And never look back?  
Would you cry  
If you saw me cry?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?_

Stella took Shannon's left hand in her right, and placed the other around her waist. They began to move with the music.

_Would you tremble  
If I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
For the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight._

Stella looked into Shannon's eyes, but was distracted by Leon tripping over a chair. '_Bloody Leon!_'

_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away._

Shannon was in two minds about her current situation. On one hand, she had Stella, who she suspected did have feelings for her. Not that that's a bad thing. On the other, she has Lawson, whom she's had feelings for since before TR. But, Stella was here, and Lawson was happily dancing with a mop. Stella had made an effort.

_Would you swear  
That you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight._

Stella was suprised when Shannon let go of her hand, only to take a more intimate stance with her. The two beautiful women held each other, slowly moving with the music.

_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away._

Josh and Tash had joined them, but keeping their distance. Christian and Annie were dancing similarly to Stella and Shannon, with Leon dancing extravagantly with Kerry. Lawson was sitting in Shannon's corner, drinking a beer and talking with his mop.

_Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight._

Shannon leant in and whispered to Stella. "You remember the locker room?"  
Stella blushed. "How could I forget?"

_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away._

"I'm glad you did that. And I'm glad you got me to dance. Because otherwise I might never have realised my feelings for you."  
"One thing I've learnt, Sergeant Henry, is not to have regrets."  
Shannon smiled, and held Stella tightly.

_I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.  
_

_I can be your hero._

As the song finished, Shannon pulled back and looked into Stella's steel grey eyes, and began to lean in. But, of course, the countdown began. The two separated, a promise exchanged wordlessly.

_TEN!  
NINE!  
EIGHT!  
SEVEN!  
SIX!  
FIVE!  
FOUR!  
THREE!  
TWO!  
ONE!_

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The eleven people in the room shouted happily, party poppers and hooters being blown. Josh popped open a bottle of champagne as everyone began to hug one another.

Well, almost everyone.

Stella was taken by surprise as Shannon kissed her.  
'_So this is how she felt._' Stella smiled as she returned the kiss, releasing the pent up emotions into that moment of passion.

The two could safely say that 2011 did begin with fireworks.

* * *

**A/N: I went partying Friday night, and one of the funniest things I saw was twenty or so people, all drunk, hugging and yelling with this song. I joined in, of course.**

**Thanks for reading!  
HaHe  
**


End file.
